Budowę czas zacząć!
Rarity stoi na skraju dżungli. Świeci słońce. Tuż za nią rosną dżunglowe drzewa. Rarity – Witajcie moi telewidzowie. Wracam do was po długiej przerwie. Jako prowadząca zupełnie nowego show! Nad głową przelatuje jej papuga. Rarity – W tym sezonie zbierzemy do kupy największe świrusy i gwiazdy… chyba. Ta wspaniałą grupka będzie rywalizowała tutaj, w dżungli na Madagaskarze, o okrągłą złotą kulę i 10 tyś. Dolarów! Zawodnicy przybędą tu lada moment. To same wielkie osobistości. Szykujmy się na nową Totalną Porażkę! Totalną Porażkę: Dżunglowe Szaleństwo! …''' Rarity podeszła bliżej brzegu. Rarity – Zawodnicy przybędą tu na wielorybach ^_^ Pod brzeg podpływa wieloryb. Zeskakuje z niego Gienia. Rarity – Kto ty? -,- Gienia – Ja? Rarity – Nie, ten jambojet co leci nad nami. No pewnie, że ty! Gienia – Ja jestem piękna i utalentowana oraz skoczna Gienia Sława z Udmurcji. Rarity – Co ty robisz w moim show?! Gienia – Ja? Rarity – No tak! Gienia – Jestem tu! Rarity strzeliła facepalma. Rarity – Ok. Stań z boku. Gienia zatacza kółka. Rarity – Nevermind *_* Podpływa kolejny wieloryb. Zeskakuje z niego Renatka. Towarzyszy jej kilka kilkanaście kilkadziesiąt kilkaset kotów. Renatka – Aloha! Rarity – O bosh. Miałaś nie brać wszystkich kotów. Renatka - To tylko te co znalazłam po drodze. Mruczek, Buczek, Puszek 11. Ilona, Bez ogona, … Rarity – Ok, ok. Już dość. Stań z boku. Dość atrakcji. Renatka poszła z kotami na piach. Renatka – Patrzcie jaka wielka kuweta ^^ Rarity – Oj, Madagaskar pożałuje… Gienia – Będzie śmierdzieć. Przypływa kolejny wieloryb. Zeskakuje z niego… Pinkie! Rarity – Witam Pinkie! Pinkie staje na piasku, szybko przytula wszystkie koty, które zobaczyła. Pinkie – Tyle kotów jeszcze moje oczy nie widziały. A mam je od dawna. Renatka – Oczy? Pinkie – No tak. Przecież o tym cały czas mówimy! Rarity – Widzę, że się panienki dokazują. Renatka – Ja? Panienka? Jestem babsztylem. Gienia – Dokazują? Ja? Czy ja komuś rozkazuję? Rarity – Nie, one. Gienia – Ja? Czy ty? Kot Renatki nasrał na Gienię. Renatka – Mruczek! Nie na tą dziewoję! Gienia wyje jak w kościele. Gienia – Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Pinkie – To było nie przyjemne -,- Podpływa kolejny wieloryb, przestraszył się ryków Gieni i odpłynął sprawiając, że nowa osoba wpadła do wody. Pinkie – Nie tak chyba było w kontrakcie! Gwyllion wychodzi z wody. Pinkie – Zaraz będziemy mieli tu istną kiszonkę. Rarity - Kolejna ze Sweet vs Pink. Gienia – Ale my nie ogórasy. Gwyllion podeszła do Rarity. Gwyllion - Mam mokrą kiecę! I laskę! I nogi w piasku. Renatka – To może one tak śmierdzą >.< Gwyllion – Cicho kobieto. Mam Gwylliard lat. Jestem za młoda by się myć! Rarity – Madagaskar zniósł już większe dziwactwa. Pinkie – Ale nasza ferajna wprowadzi tutaj istną rewolucję. Gienia – Masz rację słonko. Gwyllion – Księżyc też jest ok. Przypływa kolejny Wieloryb. Z pyska wychodzi mu Barbie. Rarity – Aloha Barbie! Barbie – Przynajmniej nie dzień dobry. Gwyllion - O! Witaj Barbaro! Barbie – Do widzenia, Gwyllion. Idę się zadawać z osobami bardziej pojętno słownymi niż ty. Gwyllion – Aha? Gwyllion pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Przypłynął kolejny wieloryb. Z pyska wyszła mu śliczna… Jolanta. Rarity – Oto brydżystka z pobliskiego pubu – Jolanta! Jolanta – Witajcie słoneczka! Barbie – Kolejna *przewraca oczami* Z takimi się nie zadaję. Rarity podeszła do Jolki. Rarity – Witaj. Miło cię poznać. Jolanta – Wiem. Każdy by chciał. Gwyllion wyciera nogi z piachu o kota Renatki. Kot wskoczył do wody przez ten smród. Renatka – Moje biedactwo! Już cię wytrę *pobiegła z ręcznikiem* Gienia tymczasem lepiła ciasto z piasku. A może chleb… Gienia – Trochę wody… *lepi* Będzie smaczniejsze. Do babki podeszła Barbie. Barbie – Co pani robi? Gienia – Skubię chlebka. Barbie – A dostanę gryzka-tygryska? ^^ Gienia – Oczywiście, lecz nie za dużo. Aż tak uprzejma nie jestem. Barbie – Okok. Blondynka wzięła gryza piasku… Barbie – Mhm… Chrupiące. Tymczasem, przy palmie Jolanta czarowała palmę swymi oczami. Aż podeszła do niej Gwyllion. Gwyllion – Co robisz? Jolanta – Jestem. Gwyllion – A jaka jesteś? *zapytała* Jolanta – Najpiękniejsza we wszechświecie! Gwyllion – Aha… *odeszła* ''' Pod brzeg zdążył przypłynąć kolejny wieloryb. Z jego paszczy wyszła Suzie. Rarity – Witaj Susiu. Suzie – Nie jestem Susia ;-; Rarity – Ehm… To hej Suzie. Suzie – No lepiej, no lepiej. Panie tak stały… Rarity – Może… Poznasz resztę? Suzie – Chętnie *poszła poznawać ludzi* Suzie szybko natrafiła na Pinkie. Suzie – Jak leci? *zagadnęła* Pinkie – Leci to ptak na niebie! Suzie – Papuga! Jakaś papuga przeleciała nad dziewczynami. I zrobiła kupsko na Gwyllion. Gwyllion – Eeej! To nie ładnie tak bez pytania dodawać składniki na czyjąś głowę! Mogłaś przynajmniej urozmaicić nasz chleb! Gienia – To byłoby dobre. Sytuacji przyglądała się Barbie, drapała się po głowie. Barbie – Ciekawe, ciekawe… Tato?! Co mam powiedzieć?! Suzie podeszła do blondyny. Suzie – Twojego taty tu nie ma :< Barbie – A skąd mam wiedzieć, czy jest czy go nie ma? Nie jestem jasnowidzem! Gwyllion – A ciemnowidzem? Barbie – Też raczej nie. Chociaż zastanowiłabym się nad tym głębiej. Gwyllion pokręciła głową (zrzucając trochę wszy oblepionych kupą papugi) i wróciła do lepienia chleba z piasku z Gienią. Rarity stała przy wodzie. Rarity – I gdzie kolejni? Jak na zawołanie pojawił się wieloryb. Jechała na nim… Lucy. Rarity – Moja faworyta! Lucynka pacynka! Lucy – Lucyna Górska :D Lucy z wdziękiem i dźwiękiem zeszła z wieloryba. Rarity – Były turbulencje? Lucy – Nie odczułam ich. Na widok Lucy, przybiegły z razu pewne inne uczestniczki. Były to Barbie i Pinkie. Pinkie – Jak dawno się nie widziałyśmy! *cmoknęły się na sucho niczym stare babcie* Lucy nie kryła konsternacji. Lucy – Czy my przeszliśmy na TY? Barbie – A czemu nie? Lucy – To podchwytliwe pytanie. Barbie – No dobrze, zapomnijmy o tym i zastanówmy się jak wygrać. Pinkie podskakuje zdziwiona. Pinkie – Ty i takie pomysły? :o Barbie – Się gra się wie *zrobiła dumną minę* Dziewczyny zapiszczały z częstotliwością radzieckiego radaru. Gwyllion spojrzała w niebo. Gwyllion – Kojoty dawno tak nie zawodziły… Suzie – A kogo mają zawodzić? *zrobiła krok po piasku* Swoje matki?! Gwyllion – Ojców. Suzie – Okej? *odeszła* Przypłynął następny wieloryb, a na nim siedziała… Helena! Helena – Bonsła Pari! ' ' Helena podeszła do prowadzącej. Helena – Czy ty urosłaś? Rarity – Może przybyło mi kilka centymetrów… Nowe szpilki i tapir… Helena – Coś o tym wiem… ' Helena szybko poszła zbratać się z zawodniczkami. Szybko trafiła na Renatkę. Helena – Witam panią. Ale pani jest… przystojna. Renatka – Moje koty bardziej ^^ Proszę, któregoś wybrać na swojego męża i towarzysza życia. Niech pobawi się trochę w jakieś friendshipy. Helena – Może być ten rudy zezowaty? Renatka – Kłaczek? Płaczek… Ten to gupi… Nie. Helena – No to… Podziękuję ^^ *podwinęła kieckę* Renatka – Nie! Wybierz innego! Helena – Jesteś pewna? Renatka – Tak! Muszą już wyleźć z dziecinnego gniazdka i wyfrunąć. Dlatego przyjechałam tutaj by znaleźć im nowy dom. Lecz na zawsze zostaną w moim sercu. Helena – Ok. Babka chętnie wzięła rudego kocura. Helena – Zalatuje rybą *zatkała nos* Renatka – No mówiłam. Bierz. Nie krępuj się *machnęła łapką* Helka wzięła kotka. W tamtej chwili przypłynął ostatni wieloryb. Zeszli z niego… Romuald i Krystynka! Rarity – Hej? Krystynka – Na co się gapisz?! Rarity – Na… twoje obcasy. Krystynka – Toną w tym piasku! Dlaczego nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował! To miała być dżungla! Romuald – W dżungli też średnio w nich chodzić matko. Lepiej zdejmij je i… Krystynka – Nie mów mi jak mam żyć! Romuald – Włóż te buty z hipermarketu… Krystynka prycha. Krystynka – Nie mów mi jak mam żyć! Dzieciaku! Szybko pojawił się kolejny wieloryb, a w nim już ostatnia zawodniczka – Clover. Clover – Hej! Czy to Vegas? ^^ Rarity – Nie… Gwyllion – Nie to miejsce, nie ten czas… Clover – Szkoda… Barbie zaczęłą recytować rosyjski alfabet. Rarity zaklaskała. Rarity – Wszyscy są? Zróbmy więc drużyny! Zawodniczki i Romuald ustawili się w szeregu. Rarity – W szeregu zbiórka! Gwyllion – Brzmisz jak w jakimś Kołchozie ;d Suzie – Co to jest kołchoz? Gwyllion pokręciła głową niedowierzając. Gwyllion – To prawie jak sanatorium, ale takie na odwrót… Suzie – Ok. Rarity – Utworzycie dwie drużyny. Nazwiecie się: Rajskie Palemki i Kokosowe Wodogłowie. Nie pytajcie. No comment. Helena – Mam tylko pytanie z kim będę w druzynie *otrzepała tyłek z piachu* Rarity – Mówiłam! Bez pytań! Helena – Okej :| Rarity – Przepraszam, troszeczkę się wzburzyłam. Lucy – Ale dobrze, że nie jak fale na morzu. Rarity – Drużynę pierwszą, czyli Rajskie Palmy stanowią: * Pinkie * Barbie * Krystynka * Clover * Gienia * Jolanta Clover – Uuuu! Palmy ^^ Normalnie jak w Miami! Pinkie – Masz co żeś chciała. Rarity – A druga drużyna, czyli Kosowe Wodogłowie utworzą: * Romuald * Lucy * Helena * Suzie * Renatka * Gwyllion Gwylllion – Całkiem fajna kompania :D Suzie – Tak, tak. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś odnajdę się w tym nienormalnym świecie. Gwyllion – Będzie ok *szturchnęła Suzie laską* Clover – To robimy teraz jakieś zadanko? ^^ Rarity wyprostowała się. Rarity – A jakby że inaczej? Nasi graficy przygotują już wam loga drużyn… A zadanie na dziś to: odnalezienie się w dżungli, skonstruowanie baz. Będę oceniała jakość, ilość zapasów i wrażenie artystyczne. Do dzieła! Wszystkie dziewczyny i Romuald pobiegli. Kokosowe Wodogłowie: thumb|160x160px|none Ta drużyna pierwsza poszła plażą, oddalili się i dopiero wleźli do dżungli. Był to oczywiście pomysł Suzie, która jest w drużynie głównym mózgiem. No ktoś musiał xd Gwyllion – Kiedy postój? Suzie – Właź na palmy! Zbieraj kokosy! Lucy ty taka zawinna! Na drzewo po banany! Gwyllion i Lucy poszły… Starsza pani walnęła kosturem w pień i zrzuciła na siebie kokosy. Lucy zaś wspięła się i śpiewała: Banany, Banana, Przepiękne Banany ^^ Helena – Ja wam powiem, że w oazie, przy moich surykatkowym biznesie też były banany. Renatka i Romuald zaś dostali polecenie na zebranie gałęzi na opał. I dodatkowo jakieś większe liście na szałas. Wszyscy bezwarunkowo słuchali się Suzie, wiedzieli, że bez niej nie przeżyją, więc wykonywali pracę tak jak umieli. Helena – A co ja mam właściwie robić? *spojrzała na panią kapitan* Suzie – Masz w może w zanadrzu jakiś toporek? Helena wyjęła spod kiecki siekierę. Helena – Akurat mam! Suzie – Rąbaj drewna na obozowisko! Helena odsalutowała i zapytała: Helena – A gdzie się rozbijamy? Suzie – Musimy znaleźć rzekę! Woda to podstawa. Lucy akurat wypatrzyła jakąś małą rzeczkę z palmy. Lucy – Tam jest! Helena – Albo to fatamorgana *-* Romuald – To nie pustynia! Helena – Nigdy nie wiadomo. To wszystko może się nam tylko wydawać. Lucy – Mi się czasem wydaje, że jestem Jedi! *zeskoczyła z palmy z donośnym bum* albo nie. ' Rajskie Palmy: thumb|160x160px|none Palmy od razu poszli w głąb dżungli i długo szukali miejsca. Po drodze nie zadbali o prowiant i inne przydatne rzeczy. Clover – Ładnie tu w tym lesie c: Gienia – Jakaś od miana od Udmurcji. Clover – Tam jest… Tajga? ^^ Gienia – Jest chleb. Chleb to życie. Clover – Yhm… Gienia – Była nawet taka piosenka, no! Krystynka – Chleb kojarzy mi się z… kotami. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale po prostu tak. Tak mi się kojarzy no. Barbie – A co to? *wskazała na drzewo* Pinkie – To chyba mango. Potrzebujemy mango? Clover – O tak! Do jedzenia ^^ Barbie – Potrzebujemy jedzenie? :o Pinkie – No właśnie! Do roboty! Zebrać mi to drzewo! Jolanta – A co ci zrobiło to drzewo? Przecież ono jest takie piękne. Jak ja. Pozostałe dziewczyny pokręciły głową. Pinkie – Co jeszcze potrzebujemy? Zbudować. Clover – Podzielmy się na pod zespoły? Ja na przykład mogę pobudować ^^ Budowałam raz za pieniądze! Popracujesz ze mną… Ty, ty… *patrzy na Krystynkę* Krystynka – Wiem jak się stawia… domy czy koty? Clover – Mam nadzieję, że domy… Krystynka – Tylko potrzebujemy mieć budulec. Kto nam dostarczy? Gienia – Jam chodź stara to wam przyniosę czego tam potrzeba. Babuszka poszła w gęsty las. Pinkie – Tylko gdzie robimy tą bazę? Gienia nawet nie wie gdzie wrócić. Za chwilę możemy być 10 metrów dalej… 20… Clover – To zostańmy tu *rozejrzała się* Ładna okolica c: Barbie – Mamy tutaj nawet baobab *wskazała na grube drzewo* Nie wiem skąd ja znam tą nazwę… ' Kokosowe Wodogłowie: thumb|160x160px|none W tej drużynie działo się dużo. Powstał mały magazyn i dwa prowizoryczne domki. Jeden dla mężczyzn, drugi dla dziewczyn i Romualda. Lucy – Tylko kto będzie spać w tym męskim? Suzie – A kto wam kazał to tak podzielić?! Po 3 osoby na domek i tyle. Helena – Nie chcę spać z tym dżentelmenem. Suzie – Jako, że jest dżentelmenem to możecie dzielić pokój razem. Jeszcze Gwyllion. Romuald – Do diaska! W co ja się wkopałem? Mamo gdzie jesteś?! Gwyllion podeszła do chłopaka. Gwyllion – Nie panikuj, nie gryzę… Zbyt mocno… Romuald – Czy mogę spać na tym drzewie? Wydaje się bardziej przyjazne *wskazał na drzewo* Gwyllion – To jest złe, zaczarowane drzewo. Musisz spać z nami. Helena – Razem na jednej podłodze! Suzie – O nie, nie. Zrobimy wyściółki liściowe! Każdy otrzyma również swój kosz na niezbędne rzeczy. Sama je wplotę! Brunetka przystąpiła do wyplatania koszy. Reszta zaś konstruowała dalej domek lub też zbierała owoce. ' Rajskie Palmy: thumb|160x160px|none Oni zrobili sobie w pustym pniu jednego z drzew kryjówkę i wzięli się za robienie drugiego, prowizorycznego domku. Gienia wróciła z dodatkowym drewnem. Clover – Witaj znowu ^^ Jolanta – Jak zdobyłaś to drzewo? Gienia – Mam czarny pas w karate, kung fu, czymkolwiek chcecie. *ściszyła głos* Nie podawać dalej… Ale żeby nie krzywdzić drzew, znalazłam te co same upadły. No i przeciachałam je swymi rękoma. Krystynka – Jest już prawie osiemnasta! Jolanta – To ja na szybko sklecę ten domek! Clover – To zróbmy jeszcze ognisko! Blondynka zebrała na szybko kilka patyków, trochę kory drzewa i suchą trawkę. Ułożyła z tego ponętny stosik. Brakowało jednak czegoś do rozpalenia… Clover – Ej laski-podpaski… Wiecie może czym to rozpalimy? Bo ja nie przeszłam kursu strażaka w Lego City… To znaczy umiem tylko gasić… Barbie – To zrób to na odwrót! Clover – To jest myśl! Pinkie – Ale to tak nie działa… Dwie blondynki spojrzały dziwnie na siebie. Clover – Jakto? Ja tam jednak spróbuję… Krystynka przyglądała się temu krytycznie razem z Jolantą. Tymczasem Gienia… Gienia budowałaby razem z Jolantą… Gdyby nie to, że Jolka akurat miała przerwę na krytyczne spojrzenia. Gienia – Pracuj! Do roboty! Jolanta – Daj trochę rozprostować kości, te stare kości! Clover w tej samej chwili pocierała dwa patyczki z pasją. Clover – No… Palcie się! Pinkie – W ten sposób będziesz to podpalała dobrą godzinę… Clover – Masz jakiś inny pomysł? Pinkie wyjęła zapalniczkę. Pinkie – Tak. … Kokosowe Wodogłowie: thumb|160x160px|none Koszyki były już wyplecione. Każdy trzymał po jednym. Każdy otrzymał też racje żywnościową. Właściwie to ich siedziba wyglądała na całkiem ładną. Helena – Wiwat Suzie! Mamy naszą posesję! Lucy – Wiwat! Gwyllion z zadowoleniem stukała sękatym kosturem w ziemię. Gwyllion – Trzeba przyznać, że powstaje nam tu coś na kształt raju. Suzie – To jeszcze nie wszystko! Teraz musimy nauczyć się robić narzędzia! Zrobimy siekierę, młotek, widły i kilof! MOTYKĘ! Będziemy wytapiali złoto i kopali diaksy! Helena przyskoczyła do Suzie. Trzymała podręczną wiertnicę glebową. Helena – I co? Kopiemy? Suzie skinęła głową. Helena – Mi nie trzeba dwa razy powtarzać! Babcia zaczęła wiercić w wyznaczonym przez Suzie miejscu. Reszta zajmowała się wynoszeniem ziemi i robieniem dodatkowych czynności. Renatka przystosowała swe koty do kopania w ziemi i one również kopały w ziemi. Lucy – Co one robią? Renatka – Wykonują brudną robotę. Lucy – Aaaa… A to nie powinny robić krety? Renatka – One też potrafią. Czy uważasz, że one są gorsze od kretów? Skandal! Skandal! Lucy – Oh :c *odeszła* Romuald zaś w tym czasie… Siedział na kamieniu. Przyglądała się temu… Helena… Romuald – Siedzę. Helena – Siedzi i tęskni za rozumem *pokręciła głową* Rajskie Palmy: thumb|160x160px|none Oni… Mieli już ogień. Schronienie w baobabie i domek zbudowany przez Gienię, który był też magazynem i domkiem strażniczym. Clover – Ale czad :o Krystynka – Musimy jeszcze zrobić pułapki na koty! Trzeba ochronić się przed takimi dzikimi stworzeniami! Teraz nadejdzie noc! A kto wie co czeka w tej puszczy… Clover – Fossy *powiedziała przerażona* Krystynka – Albo i gorzej… Pinkie – Chwytamy za narzędzia i kopiemy! Fosy! Fosy! Drużyna przystąpiła chyżo do kopania fos przeciwko fossom. Clover – Diggy, diggy hole! Pinkie – Diggy, diggy hole! Jolanta zaś nie pracowała… Malowała paznokcie u stóp sokiem z mango i tępą gałązką. Jolanta – Wreszcie będę piękna! Nawet w dżungli. Barbie – Taka pracowita się znalazła -.- Ja mimo, że głupia to pracuję! Jolanta – A ja nie. Barbie – Ach ta dzisiejsza młodzież… Ma fju-bździu w głowie. Gienia zaś skonstruowała zwodzony most nad fosą. Gienia – To co z tą wodą? Cała drużyna obejrzała się. Clover – Jaką wodą? Gienia – W fosie musi być woda, aby nas chroniła. No bo w takim dole to każdy sobie przejdzie. Chyba, że by był na dziesięć metrów w dół… Ale nasz nie jest. Dziewczyny spojrzały do dołu… Clover – Ups… Jolanta – Eh… Pinkie – Może nikt się nie zorientuje… Nagle dało się słychać tam tamy… To Rarity biła w bębny na znak, że zadanie dobiegło końca. Werdykt: 160x160px160x160px Obydwie drużyny wróciły na plażę. Tam czekała Rarity. Rarity – Ok! Zobaczmy wasze domostwa! Najpierw Kokosowe Wodogłowie! Drużyna Wodogłowia poprowadziła prowadzącą do ich obozu… … Obóz Kokosowego Wodogłowia prezentował się już niemal jak osada. Był zakład kowalski, pola uprawne, niewielka kopalnia, kilka domków, stos narzędzi i silos. Mieli też strażnicę z łukami. Suzie – Ta dam! Rarity otworzyła usta tak szeroko, że mogło by się tam zmieścić dojrzałe mango. Rarity – I wy to w jeden dzień? Dziewczyny (i Romuald) pokiwały głowami. Suzie – Jak się umie sterować ludźmi to się ma wszystko! Jak się ma to coś… Rarity – Wow… No cóż… Zobaczmy zatem Rajskie Palmy! … Obozowisko Rajskich Palm było… Mniej rajskie… Było dużo rozrytej ziemi, która przypominała fosę… Ale w środku nie było wody… Może zatrzymałaby mniejsza zwierzęta, ale nie ludzi. Rarity – Aha? Clover – Ta dam? Barbie – Co wam się nie podoba? Mamy fosę, domki, baobab, poprzednia drużyna tego nie miała! Mamy magazyn połączony z budką strażniczą, a oni… osobna strażnica! Skandal! Rarity – To za mało… Rajskie Palmy… Pinkie – Rozpaliliśmy ogień! Rarity – Spoko… Weźcie sobie pochodnie na ceremonię… Dziewczyny z palem spuściły głowy. … Ceremonia: thumb|160x160px|none Drużyna Rajskich Palm przybyła na ceremonię. Na plaży paliły się liczne pochodnie. Dziewczyny usiadły na piasku naprzeciw stojącej Rarity. Słońce zachodziło… Rarity – Cóż… Jesteście dzisiaj zmęczone… Więc idźcie do latryny na plaży oddać głosy… Dziewczyny poszły posłusznie głosować. ' ' ' ' '' ' ' … Wszystkie wróciły z głosowania. Rarity ptaszek wyćwierkał wyniki. Teraz prowadzą trzymała pięć dojrzałych mango. Rarity – Znam wyniki… Rzucę wam mango… Pierwsze dla Gieni! *rzuciła mango* Gienia złapała. Gienia – Jako zęby anakondy! *wbiła zęby w owoc* Rarity – Barbie! *rzuca* Barbie złapała. W końcu pracowała. Rarity – Krystynka! Krystynka – O! Wielkie koty! *złapała* Rarity – Uwaga… Clover! Clover – No wiadomo… *złapała i ugryzła* Rarity – A dzisiejszy program opuści… Pinkie lub Jolanta… A właściwie - - - - - - - - - - - - to… - - - - - - - - - Jolanta! Pinkie na luzie złapała mango. Jolanta zaś ze złością wypuściła powietrze. Jolanta – Przynajmniej pomalowałam paznokcie! I wiem, że nie będę się męczyć z takimi osobami. Rarity – Tja… Raczej my z tobą. Idź na tratwę wstydu! Jolanta spojrzała na przycumowaną do kamienia tratwę. Zgniła tratwę. Jolanta – Eh… Jolanta wsiadła na tratwę i odpłynęła z prądem w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Rarity odprowadziła Jolantę wzrokiem i odwróciła się do uczestniczek. Rarity – Ok! Pierwsze zadanie za wami! Możecie iść spać w waszym obozie! Pa! Dziewczyny z Rajskich Palm odeszły. Rarity pożegnała je i podeszła do kamery. Rarity – Pierwszy odcinek za nami! W kolejnym więcej śmiechu, więcej Suzie i więcej skandalu! I więcej rozrywki! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Dżunglowe Szaleństwo! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Dżunglowego Szaleństwa